Искушение
by Melissa Badger
Summary: Чем страшнее запрет, тем сильнее хочется его нарушить. Перевод фика "Temptation" авторства Thess.


**От автора:** события относятся к четвертому тому манги, после объединенного собрания организаций. Я посвящаю эту историю Essie Aster и очень надеюсь, что она ей понравится. Поводом к созданию этого фика стало желание показать, что вполне реально написать альтернативные/первоклассные/редкие пейринги, которые тоже имеют право на существование. Отдельное спасибо Essie Aster, моему редактору.

**От переводчика:** перевод осуществлен по той же причине, что и написание фика. Спасибо Annatary за советы при переводе и вычитке и за помощь с библейскими цитатами.

**Искушение**

_Блажен человек, который переносит искушение,  
потому что, быв испытан, он получит венец жизни,  
который обещал Господь, любящим Его.  
Иак. 1:12_

Хайнкель сняла очки, едва позволяющие ей видеть в темноте дальше пары шагов. В первую очередь она не любила Англию из-за туманов, которые могли сгуститься даже в такие безоблачные ночи, как нынешняя. Быстрей бы вернуться в Ватикан... Если бы Юми или отец Александр лучше держали себя в руках, именно они стали бы телохранителями Максвелла во время встречи с Хеллсингом и высшими британскими сановниками. То, что ее затем отправили в Ланкастер, стало для искариотки настоящим благословением. После долгих политических игр, которые ей быстро осточертели, она просто жаждала дать волю рукам.

Монахиня остановилась и пригнулась, прячась за белым надгробием и следя за целями, собравшимися вокруг разрытой могилы. Как и сообщалось: осквернители могил, возможно, не гнушавшиеся некрофилией. Подобные инциденты на католическом кладбище Пресвятой Девы Марии происходили в течение вот уже четырех месяцев, но в последнее время участились до двух случаев в неделю. Не надеясь больше на гражданские власти, «Искариот» взял дело в свои руки.

Хайнкель выжидала, чтобы быть уверенной, что никто из выряженных в лакированную черную кожу и меха богохульников не имеет при себе оружия. Она не боялась смерти, но очень не хотела бы, чтобы кто-то осквернил ее еще не успевшее остыть тело. Уже сама мысль об этом вызывала отвращение.

Лопаты, с тихим шелестом, входившие в почву, царапнули твердую поверхность. Группка оживилась, несколько человек подошло, чтобы помочь вытащить гроб. Больше ждать было нельзя, Хайнкель не позволила бы надругаться над другим католиком. Выхватив пистолеты, искариотка встала из-за своего укрытия.

— Guten Abend, — криво улыбнувшись, поприветствовала она, подходя ближе. Вольф не надо было заглядывать под скрывающие лица маски, чтобы почувствовать удивление богохульников.

— К-кто вы?

— Всего лишь гонец, который передаст вам одно короткое послание, — процедила девушка, держа на мушке тех, кто в попытке выглядеть угрожающе вскинул лопаты. Похоже, огнестрельного оружия здесь не водилось.

— Послание? А не пошла бы ты! — огрызнулся один из них, делая шаг в ее сторону.

— Ja, — коротко ответила девушка и процитировала Левита: — _«И ни к какому умершему не должен он приступать; даже прикосновением к умершему отцу своему и матери своей он не должен осквернять себя. Аминь»._

Первым выстрелом был убит наглец, что стоял ближе всех. Вслед за ним на землю упали рванувшиеся к ней «землекопы», которые просто не добежали до отступившей назад девушки. Один за другим они падали: кто-то на пути к Хайнкель, кто-то уже в стороне, так и не успев скрыться с места преступления. Стреляла искариотка метко.

Удар лопатой по голове застал ее за перезарядкой пистолетов. В общей суматохе кто-то сумел подкрасться сзади, видимо, воспользовавшись ненавистным туманом. Рухнув на землю, девушка выронила пистолеты, но тут же попробовала подняться. Голова кружилась, во рту ощущался вкус крови из прикушенной щеки. Как, черт возьми, он сумел обойти ее? Но не успела она сжать пальцы на рифленой ручке, как задохнулась от пинка под живот.

— Пожалуй, я убью тебя медленно, а потом мы с тобой развлечемся. Ты, сучка, сорвала инициацию, — с ненавистью прошипел сектант.

Пока он говорил, Хайнкель дотянулась ладонью до одной из лопат. Мысленно скривившись от того, что приходится что-то делать отбитыми при падении о землю руками, она, крепче перехватив рукоять заступа и приподнявшись, ударила извращенца по ногам и тут же застонала от боли в ладонях. Ей показалось, что она била по кирпичной стене, но ублюдок стоял, как будто вообще ничего не почувствовал. Он лишь рассмеялся и рывком поднял ее с земли, словно ребенка, без единого усилия, удерживая в воздухе перед собой. Его прикосновение… Оно было абсолютно холодным, как тела, на которые он покушался. И лишь сейчас, посмотрев прямо в его лицо, Вольф увидела, что это тот самый сектант, что был застрелен ею первым. Но под пробитой и залитой кровью маской виднелась белоснежная кожа.

— Носферату… Немертвая тварь! — выплюнула Хайнкель, проклиная себя за то, что взяла с собой обычные, а не серебрённые патроны. Похоже, это должно было стать последней глупостью в ее жизни.

— Не хочешь поблагодарить меня? Скоро ты встретишься со своим обожаемым Создателем, — оскалился вампир, начиная сжимать пальцы на шее монахини. Сознание девушки начало затуманиваться, но вдруг ладонь ослабила хватку. — Кто здесь?

Приоткрывая глаза и мутным взором обозревая окрестности, Вольф увидела того, чей приход встревожил немертвого: Алукарда, лучшего убийцу «Хеллсинга».

«Что пес Хеллсингов делает здесь?»

Хайнкель могла лишь предположить, что Алукард охотился за вампиром, который сейчас собирался свернуть ей шею, как цыпленку.

— Кто ты? Отвечай!

Монахиня следила взглядом за каждым шагом приближающегося носферату, который, как ей показалось, заулыбался еще омерзительнее, узнав ее.

— Я мусорщик, это всё, что ты должен знать, — ответил Алукард и перевел взгляд на искариотку. — У меня дежа вю, — недобро усмехнулся он. — Я полагаю, ты девственница… — не то спросил, не то констатировал он, вскидывая пистолет, который, если Хайнкель правильно помнила материалы по вооружению протестантов, назывался Касуллом.

Девушка поперхнулась. Какого черта этот вампир говорит об этом, да еще в такой ситуации?

— Хеллсинг… — пораженно выдохнул вампир, прикрываясь девушкой как щитом. — Выстрелишь — она умрет.

— Одним католиком меньше, — рассмеялся Алукард, взводя курок. — Какая трагедия!

Монахиня обреченно поняла, что у ручного кровососа не было никакого желания помогать ей. В этом не было ничего удивительного, но разве она могла оставаться спокойной? Она не должна была умереть, не этой ночью и не в таких диких обстоятельствах. И только потому, что у нее не было подходящего оружия.

«Если только…»

Так быстро, как смогла, Хайнкель поймала в ладонь болтающийся на шее крест. Она обязана была воспользоваться тем, что сектант смотрел только на Алукарда, совсем позабыв о ней.

— Аминь! — прохрипела искариотка, со всей силы вдавливая серебряное распятье в лицо немертвого, взвывшего от боли. Зашипела сожженная плоть, вампир инстинктивно отшвырнул ее в сторону. Пуля, обжигающе царапнув по щеке, положила конец мукам орущей и хватающейся за лицо твари. Напоследок подумав, что Бог все же улыбнулся ей в сегодняшнем испытании, Хайнкель ударилась головой о крышку так и не извлеченного из разрытой могилы гроба и потеряла сознание

**ооо**

Где это она? Вода, она была окружена водой, которая ласково скользила по ее коже и пропитывала одежду, пока Хайнкель медленно погружалась в темно-красную реку. Где-то вдалеке девушка слышала в унисон звучавшие вопли и стоны сотен… нет, тысяч… нет, миллионов страдающих, от хора голосов которых кружилась голова, а в тело вливалась слабость, не давая ей плыть.

Вдыхая воздух, Вольф случайно зачерпнула ртом воду, окружавшую ее. Она была странной на вкус: солоноватой и с привкусом железа; но вдруг запах, до боли знакомый запах, заставил искариотку забарахтаться в стремлении выплыть отсюда. Кровь! Она тонула в реке крови! Борясь с не желавшей проходить вялостью, Хайнкель среди сводящих с ума и все громче звучащих криков различила голос Юми:

— История Церкви — история сражений.

Монахиня хотела позвать напарницу, но испугалась, что захлебнется. Внезапно кто-то появился около нее и схватил за ворот, вытаскивая из реки. Упершись ладонями в палубу и кашляя залившейся в легкие кровью, девушка бросила взгляд на дно лодки. Но судно, на которое она оказалось, не было лодкой. Это был крест.

— И битвы эти порождали реки, подобные этой, раз за разом.

Хайнкель стерла кровь с лица и снизу вверх взглянула на гребца, который в качестве весла использовал широкий меч. Ее спасителем оказался закутанный в темно-красный, отороченный мехом плащ молодой мужчина, в котором, несмотря на отвратительные усы и странное занятие, девушка узнала проклятого пса Хеллсингов, Алукарда.

— Они были нужны, чтобы расширить влияние Папского Престола, — яростно возразила она, больше из упрямства, чем из желания спорить.

— Посмотри на эти берега, — в ответ негромко рассмеялся вампир, продолжая размеренно грести.

Брови Хайнкель поползли вверх при виде осененных божеской милостью мужчин и женщин: священников, кардиналов, понтификов, сестер и монахинь, — которые собрались, чтобы посмотреть на муки людей, кровь которых лилась прямо в сияющие кубки. Девушка поморщилась, не в силах оторвать взгляда от этого тошнотворного зрелища. Что они делают? Это же против заветов Священного Писания!

— Священное Писание? Что ты знаешь о нем? — насмешливо усмехнулся Алукард. — Вы зовете вампиров извергами за то, что они пьют кровь людей, хотя сама Церковь жаждет этого опьяняющего аромата даже больше, чем мы.

— Ты лжешь, демон! — гневно выкрикнула Хайнкель, дернувшись к вампиру. Но ее тело не подчинилось ей, будто невидимые путы привязали ее к месту.

— Неужели? Разве большинство печально известных вампиров в прошлом не рыцари Господни, что воевали во имя вашей религии? Я — не-живое тому доказательство.

— Как Дьявол стал падшим ангелом, — упрямо возразила монахиня, — так и они сбились с пути истинного.

— Тогда вы сбились тоже. Или ты посмеешь отрицать, что сама не жаждешь никогда крови презренных отступников, не мечтаешь увидеть ее на полу, не вожделеешь ощутить ее на коже своей и одежде? — Искариотка ошеломленно моргнула. Она и не скрывала желания убивать еретиков, но в этом не было ничего плохого: они попрали законы Бога! — Нечего сказать?

Девушка отбросила беспокойные мысли, только сейчас заметив, что от подошедшего вампира ее отделяло лишь несколько дюймов.

— Ты хочешь сбить меня с толку, но у тебя не выйдет… — проигравшую логику заменил непоколебимый фанатизмом. В этой дискуссии Вольф не была намерена уступать даже в самой малости.

— Ты забываешь, что Дьявол вышел из-под руки вашего Бога. Это ваш Создатель создал его, чтобы тот презирал человечество, — голос немертвого звучал как переносимый ветром шепот, проникая в самую душу. Как могла Хеллсинг терпеть эту тварь у себя дома? — Разве так плохо пасть перед искушением?

Не успел затихнуть вопрос, как кровь, всё еще остававшаяся на теле монахини, начала гореть. Но боли не было, лишь жар, идущий изнутри и сводящий с ума. Жар жажды крови. Она стиснула зубы, пытаясь сдержать рвущиеся наружу стоны, но всё было впустую. Она немного пришла в себя, лишь когда вампир раздвинул плащ, обнажив свою грудь.

«Ты должна выдержать, отказаться, не поддаться».

Стараясь прогнать желание вгрызться зубами в чужое тело, Хайнкель крепко зажмурила глаза и прикусила язык, чтобы если и пить кровь, то свою. Это была пытка, отказываться от неизвестно кем вкрадчиво произносимого обещания власти, силы, которая поможет ей лучше выполнять свои задания, поможет карать и убивать. Искариотка пыталась не думать об этом, но уже не могла.

— _Плоть от плоти моей, кровь от крови моей,_ — смеялся немертвый, обнимая девушку за плечи и подводя ее лицо к кровоточащему порезу на своей груди. — _Творение от творения моего. _Это послание вашего Спасителя! Прими же его! Возьми же! Ты уже научилась быть жестокой, так пройди до конца!

Хайнкель как под гипнозом приоткрыла губы и потянулась ими к ране. А искушающий шепот вампира все обещал, рисуя перед ней картины уничтоженных городов, чья ересь сделала их ее жертвами. Девушка видела себя темным ангелом мщения, что вечно будет нести божественное правосудие, от которого не скроется никто. Один лишь маленький глоток, и все виновные будут повержены мечом, что уже занял место в ее ладони.

Пальцы вампира ласково провели по волосам девушки, спутанным и слипшимся от крови.

Холодное прикосновение мужской ладони отрезвило монахиню. Она сразу вспомнила, что Алукард был всего лишь не умершим до конца покойником, что он не был святым пророком, который мог бы принести ей слово Господне. Хайнкель стиснула зубы и зарычала, резко отдергивая голову. Оттолкнув изумленного вампира от себя, она отскочила в сторону и рубанула изо всех сил. Фонтан брызнувшей темной крови вмиг облил её.

— Ты так щедр, что предлагаешь мне свою кровь, носферату? Но я сама возьму ее… как мне будет удобно, — тяжело выдохнула она, опуская лезвие вниз.

Стирая с лица почти черные капли, она покосилась на тело. Минутная потеря контроля могла обойтись ее душе очень дорого, но больше она так не ошибется и забудет об этой слабости, покаявшись отцу Рональдо. Однако, несмотря на то, что Вольф не один раз повторила эту обнадеживающую мысль про себя, она чувствовала, что это ложь. Демон посеял семена сомнения в ее душу, и они будут расти и крепнуть с течением времени — она в этом не сомневалась. Искариотка была почти уверена, что отныне в ее снах останется щемящая тоска по ощущению собственной силы, что она будет мечтать о власти вершить суд, что она сама будет жаждать всё большего числа крови. Может, став вампиром, она действительно принесла бы больше пользы?

— Чувствуешь это, не так ли? Сомнение уже смущает твой разум, — усмехнулся идущий из ниоткуда бесплотный голос. Хайнкель, подняв меч, стала озираться, пытаясь найти демона. — Люди говорят, что лучший способ избавить от искушения — поддаться ему…

Внезапно гигантское распятье под ней задрожало. Множество рук потянулось из багряных вод, цепляясь за крест и раскачивая его. Множество глоток произносило имя не удержавшейся на ногах монахини. Множество лиц мелькнуло перед взором тонущей девушки, лиц людей, убитых ею когда-то.

У Хайнкель не хватало сил, чтобы отбиться от мертвецов, цепляющихся за нее и беспощадно тянущих на дно.

— Попробуй, всего лишь маленький глоток, — предложил ей кто-то ее же собственным голосом. Искариотка почувствовала себя Евой, искушаемой Змием.

— _Отойти от меня, Сатана,_ — прокричала она, выплевывая заливавшуюся в рот кровь, — _ибо написано: «Господу Богу твоему поклоняйся и Ему одному служи»._

Толпа нападавших исчезла, кровь тоже, но Хайнкель этого уже не увидела.

**ооо**

Когда монахиня очнулась, то обнаружила себя лежащей на всё той же крышке гроба, в могиле, куда ее швырнули, как надоевшую игрушку. Застонав от боли, она осознала, что река с тысячью трупов была всего лишь кошмаром, иллюзией, навеянной Носферату. Осторожно касаясь кончиками пальцев краев длинного ожога, она пораженно поняла, что порез затянулся, а на коже не осталось ни одной капли крови. Но вязкая слюна… Вольф побледнела, догадываясь, кто именно вылизал ее рану.

«Если бы я была вооружена, ты, ублюдок, дорого заплатил бы за эту выходку».

Стиснув зубы, она сжала ладони в кулаки. Как этот пес посмел тронуть ее?

«Ну же, что тебе мешает? Пожалуйста, убей меня, меня это всегда развлекало, — вкрадчиво зашептал кто-то у нее в голове, а потом не то засмеялся, не то залаял. На краю ямы стояла большая восьмиглазая псина, алые пятна крови на морде которой гармонировали с цветом ехидных глаз. — Ты на удивление вкусна для католика, алтарная девочка. Я и не думал, что с кем-то, кроме Паладина, будет так интересно играть».

«Алтарная девочка?»

— Можешь и дальше зубоскалить над служителями Господними, Носферату, — мрачно процедила Хайнкель, пытаясь подняться. Так ее еще никто не оскорблял. — Мы будем смеяться последними.

«Хотелось бы надеяться. Сотни лет назад поверив в это, я всё еще жду, когда же найдется тот, кто заставит меня заплатить за всё, — на миг собака исчезла, отойдя в сторону, а потом вернулась, держа что-то в зубах. Черный ствол «Браунинга» упал на колени монахини. — Сегодня сезон охоты на адских гончих, знаешь ли».

Искариотка проверила обойму и с удивлением поняла, что та полна. Об этом позаботился вампир?

«Но они же лежат у меня…».

«…во внутреннем кармане. Да, том, который находится у тебя на груди… — собака уселась, высунув язык, и изобразила на морде выражение полнейшей невинности. — Должен заметить, я удивлен, насколько мастерски современная одежда маскирует реальные размеры».

Хайнкель покраснела от стыда и гнева. Раздался выстрел, но Алукард с легкостью увернулся.

«Мимо…» — насмешливо оскалился он.

«Спокойно, Хайнкель. Он всего лишь искушает тебя вновь,» — пытаясь успокоиться, напомнила девушка себе. Играть в игры немертвого она больше не желала, неважно, что сейчас ей как никогда хотелось нашпиговать тело псины пулями. Все равно это будет лишь тратой боеприпасов.

«Что-то не так? — пес наклонил голову. — Может быть, ради такой неопытной алтарной девочки мне нужно быть более настойчивым?»

Хайнкель возмущенно смерила взглядом немертвого, но промолчала.

_«И не введи нас во искушение, но избави нас от лукавого. Аминь,_ — мрачно повторила она себе, на миг закрыв глаза. — _И не введи нас во искушение…»_

Ком земли упал ей на голову.

Отряхивая волосы, Вольф гневно воззрилась на адскую гончую, что развернулась к ней задом и сейчас деловито закапывала могилу.

_«И не введи нас во…»_

— Пропади оно всё пропадом! — взбешенно прорычала она, вскидывая пистолет, и вскочила на ноги, когда носферату отпрыгнул в сторону, скрывшись за краем могилы. В это раз его кровь точно окажется на ее одежде. Без всяких иллюзий.

_Аминь._


End file.
